


wherever i go trouble seems to follow

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, blind!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your favourite colour, Josh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever i go trouble seems to follow

"What's your favourite colour, Josh?"

 

"Red."

 

Silence. 

 

"Describe it to me?"

 

"Red is like... a sunny summer night. The feeling of holding you. It's late night walks at the beach. But at the same time it can cause destruction and the feeling of when you stub your toe after you've already had a bad day." 

 

"Red,"he whispered and closed his eyes, imagining the colour. 

 

"You should dye your hair red," he giggled and made grabby hands for Josh's currently green hair. 

 

"You'd look fantastic."

 

"Okay. I will," he said and leaned down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for a few days now send me prompts on my tumblr maybe? @ transboyblurry


End file.
